Poor adherence to medication is a large problem in the United States and around the world. Patients reminded to take medications have an overall higher adherence rate than control groups.
However, current adherence systems require complicated programming, have a high cost, and/or are non-portable. Further, current adherence systems do not effectively enable support from a health care provider, such as a doctor or pharmacist. Additionally, few current adherence systems are marketed and sold as part of the original packaging for medication.
What is needed are inexpensive, efficient systems and methods to assist patients in adherence to prescribed medication.